CRECER JUNTOS
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: AU. Porque a pesar que ya no eran los bebes que se robaron el amor de tantos, y que muchos no comprendieron y otros miles apreciaron, siempre pasase lo que pasare, fueren amigos, hermanos, oh novios, y de cualquier edad, ellos siempre serian los Teletubbies. "Humanizados" Tinky-WinkyxLaa-Laa, DipsyxPo.


_**Hola linduras, se que estoy semi retirada y la verdad crei tardar siglos en publicar lo que sea, y aunque tengo dos fics de IZ que estoy editando ahora, senti una gran necesidad de escribir esta cosa rara que se me cruzo por esta sucia mente hace unos dias, por el hecho que encontre un peluche Teletubbies de Dipsy en una venta de la calle *u* de muy peque siempre quise uno pero valian mas que nuestras almas en ese entonces XD y al compra ese peluche recorde la novela que me armaba con estos esponjados, asi que porque no aprobechar a provar algo que desde hace mucho queria intentar 7w7 "Humanizar" jajaja lo que es querer distraerte la mente para escaparte del mundo.**_

 _ **Por cierto estuve revisando que la mayoria de fics de la series solo son microparodias de 500 letras y cosas donde todos se mueren, solo porque si O.o ok los Teletubbies son satanicos, pero la mayoria de cosas de la tv lo son XD porque tanto odio en despedazarlos si la mayoria genios-si y genios-no (lol) los vimos de peques, asi que relax y disfrute la lectura, sino ni modo.**_

 ** _Nota: "Nar" es el narrador alias el telefono sexi de labado mental lol_**

 ** _Pareja principal Tinky-WinkyxLaa-Laa, secundaria DipsyxPo._**

 ** _AU_**

 ** _Los Teletubbies son propiedad de BBC, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias._**

* * *

 **"CRECER JUNTOS"**

—¿Ya puedo ver, Tinky-Winky?.

Preguntaba una joven rubia emocionada de veintiuno de edad, intentando liberar sus ojos chocolate de las manos del mencionado que con cuidado la ceganba.

—Se paciente, Laa-Laa.

Los nervios adornaban su voz varonil. Y como no estar nervioso, si el cabellos morados se estaba jugando todas en este momento que llevaba semanas planeándolo, jamás se abría atrevido si no hubiera sido por el apoyo constante de su mejor amigo, el cual sutilmente le termino diciendo que oh se lo confesaba el mismo oh él sería el pajarito que le cantara todo a su amiga con derecho, ¡Tonto, Dipsy! Porque tenía que hacerle bromas hasta con esto.

—Tinky-Winky.

Escucho que la de cabellera larga hasta abajo de la cintura lo llamaba, como soñaba con poder acariciar ese cabello sin la casta censura de cariño de un amigo en un filial abrazo, en el que podría abrazarse con mayor apego a esa pequeña cintura de hermosa sirena.

¿En qué momento habían crecido tanto? Porque no quedaban rastro de aquellos niños regordetes que fueron en un ayer, las presiones universitarias los asfixiaban, sumándole el programa que grababan para la televisión nacional. A sus padres que solo se pasaban viajando entre miles de negocios de trabajo, menos podía importarle lo que sus hijos asían, quizás hasta ni recordaban sus edades. El único que siempre se había mantenido al tanto era Noo-Noo, ese atento nano que al haber quedado viudo a muy joven edad, decidió abrí ese enorme jardín de niños donde por recuerdo a su esposa que amaba tanto a los pequeños se encargaba de cuidarlos días enteros con devoción.

Cada niño es especial a su manera y merece atención, pero entre los pequeños que habían pasado por sus instalaciones del jardín de niños "El país de los Teletubbies", el cuarteto mas juguetón e inseparable captaron su total atención desde sus dos años de tierna vida, sus juegos eran tan creativos, su forma de ser destilando adorabilidad, el empezar a gravarlos con sus juegos se le hizo una costumbre, sobre todo cuando su ayudante mas cercano se ponía a narrar sus actividades y de paso dirigiendo que hacer como jugando a un programa de tv.

No pensó aunque tampoco le sorprendió que el primer video subido a internet tendría tantas visitas con comentarios positivos, a más de cincuenta países parecía haberles robado el corazón de cada habitante esos cuatro bebes que con toda la dificulta del universo luchaban por decir un simple "Hola" que quedaba en un "Oh Ah" al ir creciendo las ofertas de un costoso programa de televisión no se hicieron esperar, Noo-Noo y su ayudante quedaron como representantes de los pequeños, los cuales aceptaron firmar un contacto donde se especificaba que los niños solo trabajarían en su tiempo libre sin interferir sus estudios ni estar bajo presión, el trabajo seria sencillo manteniendo siempre lo natural en las grabaciones pareciendo otro de los videos caseros. Se sumo a su talento nato de no temerle a las cámaras ni afectarles la fama a joven edades, el hecho que el sagrado don del canto se incluyo en su curriculum, si la voz de ángel era de uno al estar juntos los cuatro podían conquistar el más exigente de los públicos.

Pero más que todo el éxito y pesadez que un joven artista tiene que llevar con las presiones de un joven normal, también está el hecho de crecer y notar que uno de tus amigos mas cercanos empieza a parecerle distinto a tus ojos, la frustración de sonrojarte sin poder controlarlo cuando esa creatura toma tu mano tratándote para tu pesar como un hermano, y los celos te torturen cada vez que los pretendientes le lluevan sean simples fanáticos oh compañeros de clases. Crecer y enamorarte es difícil, aun siendo el líder del famoso cuarteto.

—¿Eh?.

Balbuceo atendiendo a su tocaya de color de ojos.

—Vueles bien.

Ahora su alto cuerpo temblaba, ¿Como esa chica podía tener tanto control sobre sus sentidos? Quizás porque con oh sin permiso se adueño con facilidad de ellos.

—Gracias...

Intento él no tartamudear perdiéndose el también en el aroma hipnotizarte de su colega de carrera, pensó que haber sido un adolecente fue difícil con todo el desarrollo fastidioso de uno pero ser un joven adulto no cambiaba en nada este tipo de reacciones, cuando amas con desespero a alguien con quien fuiste creciendo.

—Llegamos.

Se había mordido la lengua para no decirle un clásico "Tu también vueles bien" porque se atoraron las palabras en su garganta al solo pensarlas, así que al fin estar en el lugar planeado fue un completo alivio.

—Ya puedes ver.

Le quito sus manos protegidas del frio del sitio por ser una zona alta y estar en época fría del año, los guantes morados siempre fueron sus favoritos por ser del color que desde muy pequeño eligió como preferido, acostumbraba vestirse solo de él, cosa que hoy no era la excepción con un elegante traje de vestir del color de la majestad, su bufanda jugueteaba con el viento, su vestimenta de etiqueta se debía a que tuvo que plásticamente escapar con la rubia de otra rueda de prensa por la nueva temporada de su programa para este 2016, siempre debían lucir bien para esas ocasiones pero ahora necesitaba un momento a solar con quien en este instante se encontraba impactada viendo el horizonte, con un genuino brillo de nostalgia que asían mas encantadores sus ojos chocolates.

— El país de los Teletubbies... ¡El país de los Teletubbies!, ¡EL PAIS DE LOS TELETUBBIES!.

Exclamo saltando de alegría al reconocer que ese era el jardín infantil enorme donde paso la mejor de la niñez con sus tres mejores amigos, todo lucia igual de hermoso con verde plasto y un cielo azul despejado.

—¡Tinki-Winky es precioso, jamás pensé volver a ver este sitio!, ¡Ah pasado tanto tiempo!.

El mencionado evito lo mas que pudo caer al pasto por el peso ajeno atacándolo en un abrazo, donde la joven de fino vestido corto amarillo se plásticamente trepaba en el de la alegría. Laa-Laa era tan alegre como todos ellos cuando están juntos y en ese lugar magico había iniciado su eterna amistad.

—Jeje, creí que ahora que cumplimos veintiuno sería una gran idea venir a recordar viejos tiempos.

Agradecía tanto que ella tuviera su rostro recostado en su hombro, así no vería su sonrojo escandaloso como la ropa encendida de Po.

—Y Noo-Noo me dio la llave de aquí ayer que cenamos juntos, por cierto Nar te envió saludos a ti y a los otros.

Vio a cualquier otro lado porque la cabellos rubios ya se había separado de él viendo atenta su rostro, intentando buscar sus ojos para compartir una pequeña risa.

—Jaja, Nar. Solo recuerdo cuando se creía director de cine dirigiéndonos de pequeños a dar vueltas y correr jajaja era un pleno desastre. ¿Te imaginas si hubiéramos seguido grabando un programa así de mayores? Jajaja.

El nivel de sus risas había aumentado, acompañadas de las de su amigo de la infancia que se les unió a las suyas relajándose con el chiste.

—Jajaja de seguro todos habrían pensado que éramos unos retrasados jajaja.

Se tocaron sus estómagos intentando calmar sus risas retumbando en las bajas montañitas del jardín.

—Pero no podemos negar que Nar con Noo-Noo son excelentes representantes.

Dijo la chica con una sonrisa agradecida.

—A ellos le debemos toda nuestra fama y aparte de eso...

Sus ojos hermosos empezaron a entristecerse pero una reconfortante mano enguantada en su hombro la calmo, evitándole hundirse en la tristeza por el vago recuerdo de una infancia sin padres.

—También nos cuidaron bien y se hicieron cargo de nosotros, como buenos nanos.

Dijo el cabellos morados, apartándose algunos alisados de su frente, tonto viento que despeina con tanta facilidad, quizás debería acostumbrarse a usar sombreros elegantes como Dipsy para evitarse siempre estar despeinado en las fotos de los paparazzis, eso oh cortarse el cabello que ya le llegaría a los hombros, ¡No eso jamás! Lo dejaría largo y al diablo con las críticas en las revistas de chismosos.

—Ellos nos dieron el calor de una familia aquí.

Suspiro la joven tocando la mano que reposaba en su hombro, antes de tomarla jalando a su compañero para correr libremente por todo el lugar.

—¡Espera Laa-Laa, me caeré!.

—¡VAMOS UN POCO DE EJERCICIO NO HACE DAÑO!, ¡JAJA NO ME DIGAS QUE LA VIDA DE FAMA TE ARUINO WINSYTU!.

Gruño por el apodo burlón de su amor secreto, pero sonrió internamente por el calor trasmitido de sus manos protegidas con guantes amarillos, jalándolo por todo el verde pasto sin dejar de sonreírle, derritiéndolo por no tener que compartir con nadie más esa radiante sonrisa.

—¡¿RECUERDAS QUE HABIAN CONEJOS POR TODAS PARTES Y FLORES DE MILES DE COLORES?!, ¡JAJAJA!.

—¡SI!, ¡Y TAMBIEN DEMASIADA TRANQUILA, Y CALIDAS COBIJAS BRILLANTES Y JUGUETES!.

—¡JAJAJA Y TU SIEMPRE SACABAS LOS MEJORES DE TU CARTERA!, ¡JAJAJA!.

Y como si se rayase un disco, el chico se soltó de la rubia frunciendo el seño cortando sus pasos y risas.

—¡No era una cartera!, ¡ERA UNA BOLSA MAGICA, LAA-LAA!.

Ese grito en vez de alegría solo decía molestia. Sintiendo atacada a más no poder su masculinidad.

—Jajaja vamos Tinki-Winky, todos sabíamos que era una cartera de tu madre donde guardabas los juguetes que traías aquí.

—Es que... no tenia mochila en ese entonces ¡Eso es todo!.

—No te molestes te quedaba bien usar esa cartera, más cuando te daba por pavonearte con una sensualidad muy tuya jajaja ni Po ni yo hemos podido aprender aun esa técnica de quebrar así de sexi la cadera jajaja.

—¡BASTA, LAA-LAA!.

Ahora si su rostro sobrepasaba lo sonrojado, por la carcomedora vergüenza de los recuerdos enterados de su niñez... por favor que no mencione lo de...

—¡JAJAJA, PERO LA CARTERA NO ERA NADA COMPARADO CUANDO OCUPATE EL TUTU, JAJAJA!.

No sabía que le provocaba más gracia, si esos recuerdos oh la cara entre furiosa y apenada de su amigo. Pobre, no debería burlarse tanto de él pero no lo asía con mala intensión, sabia que lo del tutu solo fue un juego y si tanto andaba esa cartera fue porque al pertenecerle a su madre le asía pensar en ella. Tinki-Winky siempre debía ser el más fuerte y quien los mantuviera felices a todos, su líder que les diera el buen ejemplo de estar contentos entre esos vacios de solo ser criados por un par de niñeros y recibir simples cartas de los que le dieron la vida, esa cartera simbolizaba a su madre que olvido el articulo en casa por el ajetreo de tomar en minutos un avión para una de las tantas juntas importantes de empresa.

No podía burlarse de su amigo por amar tanto esa cartera si tenía el aroma de su madre, así como ella vivía apegada aquella pelota amarilla que le obsequio su padre en la única navidad que la paso con ella pero al haber sido una bebe le frustraba el no poder recordarla, aun conservaba la pelota en el closet de su cuarto y la llevaba escondida con ella al ir a sus giras del programa. Así como juraba Po aun mantenía su scooter en la cochera de su casa al ser regalo de sus progenitores, y Dipsy el primer sombrero de copa moteado que sus padres le enviaron en una pequeña caja en un cumple años, donde como de costumbre no pudo verlos, pero no se dejo decaer estando con sus amados amigos.

Todos habían sido niños que crecieron con comodidades y fama gracias a su talento y buenas personas acogiéndolos, pero ese espacio vacío que les negó la vida con padres que preferían sus impecables carreras empresariales que sus talentosos hijos solo podía ser llenado con esos cuatro artículos que les recordaban vagamente el amor paterno, y claro su amistad que los sostuvo y unión perpetuamente a los cuatro.

Paro sus risas contemplando a su amigo de la niñez apretando los puños encolerizado, su rostro níveo se miraba tan bello sonrojado, y esa molestia lo hacía ver como un sexi chico malo. Rio en sus adentros por tan ilógico pensamiento, ¿Tinky-Winky un chico malo? Eso jamás, él es uno bueno: Un ejemplo a seguir para todos sus fan, buen estudiante universitario de comunicaciones, buen amigo que te escucha y aconseja, buena persona que siempre a estado con ella en buenas y malas, buen chico perfecto al ser tan desquiciantemente bello para sus ojos y tenerla como una boba enamorada desde pequeña. ¿Que aun no lo sabe oh por estar tan metido en su posición de hermano mayor aun no lo notaba?.

¿Hermano? Bueno eso eran los cuatro al haberse criado juntos, así miraba al bromista cabellos verdes y a la pequeña pelirroja que es su mejor amiga desde siempre, por algo habian elegido la misma carrera para jamas despegarse el uno del otro. Pero porque cambio tan pronto el cómo miraba al cabellos morados, el es más que un hermano mayor, él es su sueño de chico aunque se negara a notarlo a estas alturas de sus vidas.

—No soy gay.

Esas palabras la sacaron de sus pensamientos, mordiéndose sus carnosos labios adornados de rosa labial para no seguir riéndose a costillas del chico.

—¡Sabes que no lo soy Laa-Laa y de cómo me acosaron los paparazzis en mi adolescencia cuando a el genio de Dipsy se le ocurrió publicar en youtube el video tonto del tutu!, ¡¿QUE NADIE PODIA ENTENDER QUE ERA UN INOCENTE BEBE EN ESE ENTONCES?!.

Deseaba sacar su celular avanzado y grabar el dramita de su amigo para después reírse en grande con Po y Dipsy pero no, no torturaría más a su dulce amor.

—Tinky-Winky sshhh.

Lo abrazo por la espalda calmando en segundos la furia del de su mismo color de ojos, abrazando sus brazos callando un suspiro por el calor del cuerpo ajeno, "Oh Laa-Laa, sin tan solo pudieras sentir lo que me trasmites con estos gestos" pensó serrando sus achocolatados ojos.

—Eras un bebito muy lindo Winkytu, el más lindo de los cuatro.

Le susurro a su espalda sin soltar ese estomago, donde años atrás en sus juegos se pegaban cuadros de papel imaginando eran pantallas de televisión en su inocencia, ignorando lo nervioso que su declaración dejo al pelimorado.

—Gracias por traerme aquí y bañarme en los más bellos recuerdos de nuestra niñez.

Lo soltó sentándose en el pasto invitándolo hacerlo, terminando ambos recostados en el viendo el sol que por la hora apunto de anochecer no quemaba.

—No es nada Laa-Laa.

Intento parecer tranquilo sonriendo sereno.

—Recuerdas como creíamos el sol era otro bebe que nos sonreía y se reía con ternura.

Dijo la cabellos lisos medio viendo a su compañía, el solo asistió.

—Es curioso como nuestra imaginación volaba pero se mantenía sincronizada al mismo nivel.

Mantuvo sus ojos conectados con los de Tinki-Winky evitándole el esquivarlos por tomar su rostro entre sus guantes de terciopelo.

—Adoro que los cuatro estemos siempre juntos pero pasar un momento a solas contigo... Tinki-Winky... es... es... es...

Ahora los nervios la gobernaban a ella, perdida en los ojos que ama, porque debía ser tan difícil decir algo que se repite tanto en su mente.

—Es... agradable.

Le intento ayudar él, sonrojado viendo sorprendido que ella se encontraba igual, ¿Que acaso significaría que?...

—No.

Le respondió secamente acercando su rostro hermoso al ajeno, hipnotizada por los ojos que en silencio la veneran.

—Es precioso.

Sus labios se separan por burlones centímetros, sus corazones latían a una velocidad similar a la nueva motocicleta de Po, sus cuerpo temblaban y el tiempo como en medio de los juegos de su niñez se parecía detener.

—Estar a solas contigo es precioso Tinky-Winky, precioso.

El miedo a que el que no es su hermano de sangre pero si de alma la rechazare la consumía, pero todo fue desechado al escucharlo con dificulta articular perdido en las sensaciones sublime que le provocaba su presencia.

—Laa-Laa porque tienes que gustarme tanto.

Más que pregunta era una última afirmación que hizo antes de lanzarse a los labios soñados, deleitándose en ese sabor de ángel caído del cielo por sentir correspondido cada movimiento de sus labios.

En qué momento había sido ella la acorralada contra el pasto si fue ella la semi recostada sobre él hace un momento, en que instante empezó a sentir esas delgadas manos delicadas bajando y subiendo por su espalda, a qué hora inicio el jugueteo de enredar sus dedos en esa sedosa cabellera de oro, cuando el gentil rose de labios subió de tono pareciendo succionarse los ajenos con hambre insaciable, no le importo que el delatador pasto se pegara en sus ropas finas rodando en el sin finalizar ese ansiado beso, que se extendía reclamando todos los años que ese amor se debió callar y ahora se desbordaba con nada de la inocencia que merecía ese lugar.

—Te amo, desde siempre.

No supieron cual fue el primero en confesar, luchando por recuperar el aliento y bajar inútilmente el sonrojo que la temperatura subiendo les hizo nacer en los minutos oh horas que el goce de sus labios duro, los cuales sonreían por ser correspondidos como en uno de tantos sueños.

No querían más palabras solo un abrazo olvidándose del tiempo, intentando recuperar todo el desperdiciado al no haber hablado antes si siempre fueron correspondidos, nada de eso importaba ahora que cariñosamente se abrazan en ese pasto donde en un ayer corrieron entre saltos tanto esponjados conejos, ya no eran bebes y lo hermoso de crecer al final fue que lo hicieron juntos.

* * *

Mientras a lo no tan lejos un par de chicos los observaban con risueñas sonrisas, despues de haberlos seguido sin ningun tipo de permiso, y mientras no los miraron avanzar pasaron por las habitaciones que simulaban ser subterraneas donde tomaban la siesta a su tierna edad, viendo que todo al igual que el enorme jardin se encontraba intacto.

—Te dije que Laa-Laa tendría la iniciativa, ahora me debes un nuevo casco rojo, guapo.

Le guiño un ojo la bajita chica pelirroja, que se a recostaba en su moto, después de haber opacado la sensualidad de su corto vestido rojo de diseñadores prestigioso para la prensa, con su querida chaqueta sencilla bombocha de motociclista roja, como si con ello buscaba ocultar las curvas de su lleno pero hermoso cuerpo.

–Dudo mucho que el mejor de los cascos podría mantener peinadas tus greñas, Po.

Dijo en todo burlón el cabellos verdes que cargaba los altos tacones de la chica para que se pudiera poner sus veneradas botas rojas y así conducir con facilidad su vehículo. Po a pesar de ser la más pequeña del grupo siempre fue la amante de la velocidad y lo extremo, por ello a diferencia de Laa-Laa no le agradaba mucho el parecer una frágil barbie todo el tiempo, además no quería la estuviera comiendo con los ojos su adorado tormento que más para fastidiarla le daba la más descaradas de las miradas todo el tiempo.

Sabía que a pesar de la fama que se le infundo al moreno como el mujeriego del grupo, todo eso termino al haberse besado en la fiesta de la navidad pasada, y que aunque jamás pensó enamorarse de su amigo más cercano tampoco soñó ser tan feliz con el más elegante de los cuatro.

—¡Tu cállate, señor lácteos!.

Le reclamo jalándole su sombrero de copa verde recordándole el moteado de vaca de su niñez hasta taparle los ojos, ganando de él una sonrisa traviesa, ignorándola para peinarse con sus manos su cabellera pelirroja un poco abajo de sus hombros, sintiendo como el chico más alto que ella y de elegante smoking verde la abrazaba por la espalda casi cargándola por lo pequeña que es.

—Tranquila chapara, sabes que el don lácteos ama tus greñas.

Un beso robado cerca de su cuello sonrojo a la chica bajita, pero memorizo que más tarde se lo aria pagar de alguna manera el de su mismo color de ojos achocolatados.

—Y tu sabes que yo también te amo con todas y tus infantiles bromas, Dipsy.

Le dijo la cabellos rojos volteando para ver a el alegre peliverde y corresponder su abrazo, erizandole la piel por la suavida de sus guantes ensendidos acarisiando su rostro, para luego jalarlo de la corbata inclinandolo a ella y así medio rosar sus labios y cortar secamente el beso a él intentar profundizarlo, terminando por darle una sonrisa burlona similar a las suyas.

El solo frunció el seño no tardando en sonreírle de nuevo, se burlaba de él mismo por lo loco que la más joven de sus amigas lo tenía, todos podrían decir que Laa-Laa con sus cabellos rubios y figura de muñeca podía ser la más bella del cuarteto, pero para él esa chica bajita de actitud extrema le era más soñada por la dulzura que destilaban sus poros, desde bebe fue la más adorable, y esa ternura que intentaba ocultar una ferros moto era lo que más enloquecido tenia al joven de mejor gusto en vestimenta.

—Y ahora que ya están juntos, ¿Cuando crees que podamos decirles que hace meses salimos?.

Le pregunto la que se juro seria la futura dueña de sus altas quincenas en un futuro, si ellos no habían dicho nada de su relación aun era porque aparte de lo excitante que es una relación secreta, tampoco querían que el par de tortolos que sufrían con sus amores platónicos se sintieran mal al sus mejores amigos estár juntos y ellos aun con sus tormentas y miedos internos.

—Si son tan cegatones de haberse tardado veintiún años para confesarse lo que todos sabíamos, creo que bien pudiéramos llevar de forma clandestina esto hasta que seamos unos viejos cuarentones, así que mejor después que dejen de estarse echando la pierna como peluche de dormir el uno al otro en ese abrazo, ¡Saltemos sobre ellos a contarles!.

Dijo sin dejar de sonreírle juguetón su bromista novio asiéndola reír, lo jalo a ella no esta vez de la corbata sino de sus cabellos rizados un poco largos sonriéndole de la misma manera.

—Se me ocurre una mejor idea, novio mío.

Y con eso ambos subieron riendo como cómplices a la motocicleta, elevando toda la velocidad de esta y así espantar al par que reposaba con tranquilidad en el pasto, y después de un ataque de pánico por la acción y muchos reclamos empesar a reír en sincronía por lo ocurrido, como los amigos que siempre han sido, felicitándose mutuamente por su relaciones oficiales, estando felices todos por todos riendo en un abrazo de los cuatro antes de golpearse entre más risas los estómagos en su antiguo juego y caer en el acolchonado pasto despidiendo al sol y saludando a la luna, deseando por esta noche no ir a sus cuartos de universitarios y pasar mejor a la casa de Noo-Noo a pedirles les preparara unas caseras tubbipapillas oh tubbitostadas que aunque hayan crecido tanto aun les fascinaba.

Porque a pesar que ya no eran los bebes que se robaron el amor de tantos, y que muchos no comprendieron y otros miles apreciaron, siempre pasase lo que pasare, fueren amigos, hermanos, oh novios, y de cualquier edad, ellos siempre serian los Teletubbies.

(Fin)

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer esta otra rareza cursi de mi expediente aqui XD agradesere sus comentarios. Seguire editando para publicar en estos dias lo antes mensionado n.n_**

 ** _Nos Vemos/Leemos lindos._**


End file.
